Movie Night
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: When Jaune overhears that Yang hasn't seen a certain movie, he makes it his (not so) lifelong quest to get her to watch it with him. JauneXYang two-shot of them generally pushing the boundary of friendship. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night

Chapter 1

**So I've taken a little break from my on-going Fairy Tail fic to satisfy my hunger for more RWBY content. I love this series but it's such a shame that the episodes aren't longer. I know that there's always the issue with manpower and skills but that can't stop me dreaming.**

**So the pairing here isn't exactly my OTP for this series but I had the scenario floating around and found that it seemed to match these two the best. I hope you enjoy this two-shot and be sure to leave a review if you like it. It's always good to hear from you all.**

* * *

Yang's day was going relatively well so far. Her morning classes were lectures from a few of the teachers that she could actually follow. She had made notes when appropriate and even answered a question directed at her, correctly. Her afternoon though, wasn't looking so great. Yang had had the same schedule since her first examination that determined which classes were mandatory for her and which other ones she could take if she had wanted. She had opted for Core Physical Training in the hopes that it would be able to suffice as an equivalent of her daily workout, which it was, this way she had more time after classes to spend with her little sister and her team.

The problem was the length of the classes themselves. They lasted for the entire three hours that made up the afternoon lessons and all of these CPT classes were _practical_. After warming up in groups for the first ten minutes they would be then given a regime to follow by the teacher that included breaks and a 'Regain Energy' period where they could consume sports drinks and high energy foods to fuel them for the rest of the afternoon.

However, now wasn't the time for those classes yet. It was lunch time and Yang spent it outside of the circle of Teams RWBY and JNPR with some of her other friends that she had known from her time at Signal Academy. The topic of the day was _movies_.

The others seemed to be agreeing quite wholeheartedly that a movie called _Marley & Me_ was a very good choice and they all loved it. They discussed its ups and downs quite animatedly and the group's opinion of any particular scene seemed to differ wildly from person to person. Yang though, hadn't seen this movie. Her room back at Signal had included a TV and a DVD player so she could've easily seen it if she had wanted to, but her social life had proved to be quite demanding of her attention. Whenever she did stay in for a night or two, ridiculous rumours quickly spread that she had been in a fight or was ill, so when she finally showed herself from her cave there was always a bombardment of questions.

"_Is your temperature alright?"_

"_Do you need any bandages?"_

"_Who were you sleeping with?"_

She hadn't hesitated to break that guy's jaw and that almost instantly got everyone off her back. After that, Yang had gone out of her way to stay as social as possible, eliminating her possibility of settling down to watch any kind of movie. So during this conversation, Yang uncharacteristically stayed quiet.

But, that's not to say that her silence had gone unheard. Whereas Yang was stood up talking to her friends in some free space of the dining hall, her usual group of friends were enjoying their lunch on a table only a few feet away from her. On the corner of that table, closest to Yang, sat Jaune Arc; resident goofball.

Jaune had been half listening to the telling of the latest chapter of Nora's recurring dream but the other half kept being disturbed by Yang's friends and he found himself listening to both for a while. Or that was until a familiar title was uttered. _Marley & Me_. Jaune had a copy of that movie in his room, he had borrowed it from a friend a while ago but had kept forgetting to give it back because he never got around to watching it. He was planning on giving it back, but while he was barely keeping up with classes in Beacon, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be handing it over in the near future.

A loud ringing sounded throughout the room and Jaune jumped when the noise was joined by Yang who groaned in defeat equally loud and sullenly trudged off to whichever lesson she had. Obviously not one she liked.

Jaune picked up his tray along with the others at his table and as they emptied the contents in to the nearby bins, they bid their dues and made their separate ways. Everyone but Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss turned a different corner than they needed as this trio had surprisingly chosen the optional subject of Aura Manipulation and Stability. Originally Jaune thought it would just be him and Pyrrha in a room full of strangers when Pyrrha had urged Jaune to make better use of his large reserves of Aura. But when Weiss showed up she had boasted that she was out to perfect the efficiency of her Glyphs, after all, they too were powered by Aura. The Dust that she was so proud to have her name so closely associated to only served to give her rapier, Myrtenaster, some extra abilities.

Jaune had difficulty in those classes, but that was nothing new, he had difficulty in all his classes. Luckily, he was fortunate enough to have Pyrrha sit next to him (at his less than dignified request since Weiss had completely ignored him to sit on the other side of the room). She was very knowledgeable across a wide variety of subjects, there wasn't much that she didn't know about. She was a great teacher too, she had quickly adapted to his pace and she never rushed him. She could explain even the toughest concept to him easily when she used real life examples, then things didn't seem to be hopelessly out of his reach. He had felt that she was babying him at a couple of points and that she was holding herself back just because she wanted to oversee his progress in class as well as his secret training with her on the roof, but he quickly reprimanded himself. He wouldn't blame Pyrrha for his own shortcomings, not again.

With Pyrrha's help Jaune managed to get through his afternoon classes without going insane and he practically sprinted out of class once the day ended. It was now his free time and he had a task to fulfil. He had rushed up to his room but somehow even though he was sure he had left Pyrrha behind him, she was already there reading on her bed and the rest of his team were present too.

"Yo." He greeted.

Pyrrha smiled at him as she raised her eyes from her book for a moment and he heard Ren gave a muffled grunt from his bed with his face pressed in to his pillow, most likely trying to suffocate himself to escape Nora bouncing on _his_ bed and not her own.

"Hello Jaune~~" Nora chirped. "How was your afternoon?"

"Y'know." He said as he moved to his own bed. "The same old routine. Struggle with classes in the morning, lunchtime and then struggle with classes in the afternoon, the free time. Then rinse and repeat."

Jaune knelt down and opened the wooden chest at the foot of his bed that he had thrown all his miscellaneous junk in to once he had been assigned to this room. He shifted it around multiple times without him finding the object of interest. Burying his arm to his elbow was his next approach, see if he could feel it out. There was a rubber ball, various sheets of paper, screws, pens and pretty much everything but the kitchen sink. Just as he was about to give it up as a bad job he brushed against something intriguing. He retraced his steps and felt it again, right at the bottom on the chest. With renewed vigour he forced his fingers to touch the bottom and with one great heave, it came free. Inspecting the DVD case for damage, he was surprised that it had escaped unscathed. Opening it up revealed a disc with a Golden Labrador looking quite pleased with himself on the front. Jaune checked the back of the disc and found it had little bits of wear and tear, obviously from the use it got from his friend.

With a grin he closed the case again and stood back up.

"I'm gonna go next door for a minute." Jaune said as he instinctively turned to Pyrrha. She raised her eyes from the book and waited for some kind of a pitiful excuse that she knew Jaune could give. "I have something that I think Yang might like to borrow."

"Funny." Ren said as he lifted his face from his pillow. "I didn't know you used curling irons."

Nora laughed openly and Pyrrha struggled to hold down a giggle.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Jaune emphasised sarcastically. "Coming from the guy with two types of conditioner."

Jaune decided to leave quickly before he got a blade in his neck. He headed across the hall to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked on their door. He waited for a few moments before the door was flung open and he was met with a savage scowl from Weiss.

"What do _you_ want?" She snarled.

"Besides a date with you, my Snow Angel?" He grinned as he leant against the door frame and without batting an eyelid she attempted to close the door in his face, but he was on the ball too. He put his foot out and stopped the door in its tracks. "Okay, okay, sheesh. I actually came over for Yang, I have something she might like to borrow."

He heard Weiss sigh as she let the door go and allowed him entry in to the room where he found the inhabitants relaxing leisurely. All apart from Ruby, who seemed to be struggling with some work that she was etching away at on her top tent-bunk.

Weiss strode over to Yang who had joined Blake on her lower bunk to listen to music through her bright yellow headphones and flick through a pile of magazines that sat by her side. Without missing a beat, Weiss reached over and promptly flicked Yang on her forehead. Yang jumped out of her skin and the headphones fell off her head leaking electronic music with a heavy bassline.

"What the hell, princess?" She complained as she rubbed her forehead gently. "You could just tap me!"

"You have a visitor." Weiss stated regardless of the accusation. "A tall, blonde and scraggly one."

"Jaune?" Yang asked _before_ she turned to see him leant against the closed door.

"Wow, Yang." Jaune said sarcastically. "Just _WOW_."

"Sorry, it's just what Weiss calls you." She apologised and Weiss shot her a glare from across the room. Yang got up and stretched with several audible clicks and a satisfied sigh, she then turned her MP3 player off and disconnected herself from the mass of cables connected to the headphones around her neck before turning back to Jaune. "So what did you need?"

"Ah, that's right. I couldn't help but overhear a conversation you had earlier today with your friends." He said. "And I thought you might appreciate… ta dah~ This!"

He pulled the DVD from behind his back and as soon as Yang caught sight of the cover, she squealed. Enveloping him in a spine-snappingly hard, bear hug, she spun him around a couple of times for good measure. He could see the muscles in her bare arms flexing, proving they were just as strong as her shapely legs, donned in a pair of black short shorts.

"Oh Jaune!" She cried as she now bounced on the spot, his body still being pressed firmly against her generous, bobbing chest inside her heather, grey tank top. He wasn't entirely sure that she was wearing a bra from the way they threatened to burst their banks. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Just so you know," He gasped as he managed to break free of her. "That's not a copy for you to keep. But letting you borrow it for a while is completely within my power."

"Well, once again, I thank thee, Sir Jaune Arc." She said in an accent that he noticed was quite similar to Velvet's well-spoken tongue, while she pinched at the corners of a pretend dress and curtsied. But it was funny, so he took part too.

"It goes without saying, my ladyship." He replied suavely with a formal bow of his own. "I am of a service at any time. You need just ask of me."

"Coolies." She said as she shifted naturally back to her own enthusiastic dialect. "If you're free now, do you want to watch with me?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Jaune agreed with a smile. "I'll get changed."

"So I'm gonna be gone for a little while." Yang said as she turned back to her teammates and checked the back of the DVD case. "For 115 minutes to be precise. Don't miss me too hard."

Weiss grimaced and shooed her away to which Yang quickly replied with her middle finger. She turned to Blake and Jaune knew that Blake could feel Yang's gaze through her book which she raised her eyes from for a second. With a defeated sigh, she lowered the book and unexpectedly blew a kiss in Yang's direction. Yang caught it in mid-air and slyly stowed it away in her back pocket. She gave Blake a sassy click of her tongue grouped with a cheeky wink and a point of her finger, before she slipped in to a pair of flip flops by the door. She then dragged Jaune back outside and closed the door to the sound of Ruby bidding them farewell, as she pulled at her hair from the frustration of her notes.

The pair moved across the hall and back in to Team JNPR's room where they paused in the door to watch Ren finish wrapping Nora up in her own duvet and wipe his brow. A job well done.

"I won't ask." Yang said as she fought back a grin.

"I don't think I even need to explain." Ren said with a sigh as he plopped back down on his now stationary bed.

Jaune moved over to his drawers by his bed, carefully avoiding the squirming Nora-roll and picked out a pale, blue t-shirt and a pair of creamy-yellow trousers. He set them on his bed while Yang sat on Nora's bed, leaning on her legs, easily keeping her still. Jaune set about untying his tie and unbuttoning his blazer when a thought struck him.

"Umm, Yang?" He asked with a slight tint to his cheeks. "Do you mind, like, turning around or something?"

He knew that as soon as it left his mouth that it was a bad move, but he would never know unless he tried. But as he watched a grin stretch across Yang's lips, he thought that that decision had been a stupid one. She took her time folding her left leg over her right and made herself comfortable before speaking.

"Now, Jaune." She purred. "We're all friends here. You must get changed in front of Nora and Pyrrha every day. Why should little, old me make a difference?"

"Well, I'm used to them." Jaune told the predator that sat on the opposite bed but he knew it wouldn't sway her. "I've grown comfortable with them. I know that they won't tease me for any marks that I might have, unlike _someone_."

"That hurts, my dear friend." She said as she clutched at her chest. "I aren't so shallow as to have my opinion of you changed just because you have a few stretch marks, I have a couple too, y'know? Now come, ditch the clothes and show mama what you've got."

She licked her lips and Jaune knew he wasn't going to be able to go anywhere. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and undressed anyway. He left his blazer, waistcoat and tie on the bed as he would need them the next day. He kept his shirt on as he always did that last through habit. Staring Yang dead in the eye as he dropped his trousers was, most likely, his only defence. The good offense and all that. He sat down to get the trousers off fully and Yang had to say;

_So far so good_.

In her eyes Jaune wasn't bad looking at all, he was tall and slim, his hair was nice and glossy and he had quite a feminine face despite his masculine jawline. She knew he was nice and was caring too, there honestly wasn't anything wrong with him apart from his inferiority complex. If he could get past that, then even Yang could see herself going for him. But she needed more information.

She knew that they hadn't known each other for long but there was definitely the possibility of her little sister becoming interested in him. True enough, it was most likely because Ruby hadn't been exposed to a boy's attention before, he'll be an unknown entity to her and Yang could fully see her confusing her first real friendship with a boy with love. So even if that did end up being the case, Yang would step aside, because she wanted her sister to be happy, even at the expense of a piece of her own happiness. But Yang had time, there was another option. _Pyrrha_.

Yang had seen on their second day at Beacon how openly Pyrrha had sought Jaune's attention even if he did only seek Weiss' attention in turn. But for Pyrrha, things had been progressing well. From what Yang could see of their interactions with each other, jaune had opened up to Pyrrha a lot and she had welcomed him with open arms. She had taught him how to use his aura more effectively and Yang had stumbled across their secret training together on the roof, but of course she had stayed hidden so as not to disturb them. But it wasn't just Jaune; Pyrrha too, had opened up to him and Jaune was aware of it.

Jaune already had his trousers back on and while he undid the buttons on his shirt, Yang could see the little glances he kept shooting in Pyrrha's direction, but he had his back to her, so she didn't notice. Or that was what she thought, before she glanced at the girl with the circlet and saw her very subtly lower her book slightly and watch a now shirtless Jaune with a little, pink tinge to her cheek.

Feeling satisfied that Pyrrha was a few steps ahead of her little sister, Yang moved her eyes back to Jaune. She saw what he meant about 'marks that he might have'. Across Jaune's side, on the lower ribs, she could see a few purple and white stretch marks. Yang wasn't surprised to see them there. Jaune must've been over 6 feet tall, getting to that height without any drawbacks would be a rare thing.

Yang caught Pyrrha quickly covering her face again as Jaune lifted his arms to slide in to his shirt. How sweet~ Jaune scuffed his shoes back on and quickly straightened out his disturbed hair before turning back to Yang.

"Alright, I'm ready." He said with a smile. "Where to?"

"C'mon." Yang said as she stepped in front of Jaune. "I know a nice, quiet place, where we can be alone."

"I'm very tempted to jump out the nearest window, right now."

Yang laughed but didn't stop as she left the room. Jaune figured that she was telling the truth about her knowing some place. It was unfortunate that their dorm rooms didn't have TVs in them, but even if they did Jaune knew that he (and potentially Yang) would get annoyed with hearing bed springs creaking as Nora bounced on whoever's bed throughout the movie. Perhaps it being just the two of them would be a good thing. When Jaune was watching a movie at home, he always liked it to be as quiet as possible; he could get in to its flow so much better then.

Jaune followed her out of his dorm with another quick round of valedictions with his team and he pursued her down the corridor that lead to the stairs that Yang happily trotted down while Jaune struggled to keep up with the girl's powerful legs. She kept her lead as she easily traversed the wide halls and weaved silkily in and around inbound passer-by's, Jaune meanwhile, bumped various people as he tried in vain to keep up.

At the next intersection, he realised he'd lost her. You wouldn't have thought you'd be able to lose sight of a girl taller than him and with 6 miles worth of glowing, golden hair. Franticly looking around on his tip toes showed no sign of her. Screw it, he'd try going right, see if she was down there, it was quieter down there too. He took a single step in that direction but was stopped by a hand grabbing his.

"Where're you escaping to, lady killer?" Yang asked with a grin. "It's this way. You should've told me if I was going too fast, I have one hell of a stride."

She pulled his in the opposite direction by his hand and he wondered if she thought anything of it. He didn't mind holding hands with his friends because he held hands with his mother until he was a teen. It wasn't that the novelty of it wore off, he just knew now that some people just needed a hand to hold at times.

_Although,_ Jaune thought with a chuckle. _This is to keep me from trailing too far behind again._

"Sorry about that." He told her. "It never crossed my mind."

"Well, I'm not letting you go now, anyway." She replied confidently. "So get comfortable back there."

She flashed a grin over her shoulder and Jaune understood then just how infectious her smiles were. Jaune saw that they were catching stares from people and he heard more than one of them wondering out loud if they were in that kind of relationship. Just by looking at her they judged that he was nowhere near her league. He got that she was gorgeous, he'd have to be blind to miss it, but that didn't mean that they had to be so harsh about it. He was feeling a little self-conscious at that but Yang quickly and unintentionally brought him straight back up from the depths with just a few words.

"We've just got a couple more corners to turn and then I'll show you something _really_ special." She winked playfully at him and he couldn't help but laugh as he increased his pace to walk by her side. She greeted him with a toothy smile before she quickly noticed someone walking straight in to the middle of them Quick as a flash, without breaking the hand hold, Yang lifted their hands high in the air and the oncoming girl hastily ducked underneath their arch, stumbling on her apology.

Yang brought their hands back down as she turned to Jaune with a knowing look.

"Ain't no _thang_~" She chirped with an accent and Jaune cackled once again.

Yang leaned heavily against Jaune's shoulder suddenly and moved him to follow the corridor to the left which they got half way down before she pulled him to a stop.

"It's through this door and down the stairs." She said with an excited gleam in her lilac eyes. "I have a feeling you'll really appreciate me showing you this."

She moved past him once again to settle her back against the door and put her hand on the doorknob. She casually looked around a few times and once she deemed the quiet sub-corridor as safe, she backed herself through the door and gestured with her head for Jaune to follow. Once he was through the door hole, Yang closed the door and listened carefully for a few seconds.

"No one stopped to check us out." She said. "We won't be bothered at all while we're down here."

She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to guide him down the red velvet carpeted stairs that apparently lead to a pair of double doors that Yang charged Jaune through head first. He pushed them open and instantly gasped.

In front of him was the biggest seating area he had ever seen. The room must've been at least, 30 meters across and there must've been hundreds of seats that were all arranged in tiered rows to look at the back wall where the majority of it was painted a pale, grey colour. Jaune had never seen a room like this before in his life. Did all schools have rooms like this? Jaune had only been to the little schools in the countryside town where he had grown up. This was just on another level.

"What in the world is this?" Jaune asked in bewilderment.

"This is Beacon Academy's own private cinema." She said but Jaune didn't look any wiser. "It's a massive TV screen that big towns and cities usually have to air the most recent movie releases."

"This is a TV screen?!" Jaune exclaimed. "Isn't this a little overboard?"

"I had a feeling that you hadn't experienced much in that sheltered, little town of yours." Yang suspected. "Plus, technically, it's not a screen. It's just a white wall that gets a film projected on to it through a projector in that back room there."

"Oh cool." Jaune awed with his eyes wide. "So where do I stick the disc?"

"Give it here." She said as she held out her hand. "I'll go set it all up, it should be easy enough. You go grab a couple of seats in the middle, too close or too far and we'll hurt our necks looking at that big of a screen."

"Got it." Jaune replied as she turned away and he made his way to the centre of the room. On the way, he passed a couple of seats that had a dark, red sheet covering them. Unconsciously, he reached out to touch it and found that it was quite soft and on a whim, he took the sheet with him to the centre seats. He plopped himself down in the seat on the right and put the sheet over the back of the chair at his side.

Suddenly the white wall in front of him lit up with a large menu screen with a couple holding each other on the left and a puppy with a bow on the right. It was a blurry image though so Jaune couldn't read the words in the centre. Or that was until the image started to slowly clear up. Looking behind him, he could see Yang in the window watching the screen too while she slowly turned the lens on the projector.

Once the picture was sharp Yang carefully turned a box around to face the window. Jaune recognised it as a DVD player. She propped it up against the windowsill before making a dash out of the room with the remote in her hand. She bounced down the steps and Jaune hastily looked away as her unrestrained chest threatened to spill. She threw herself down next to Jaune kicked off her flip flops, tucked them under herself and instantly leaned up against him, not that he minded.

"Alright now let's see if this works." She said as she held the remote backwards over her head. "Do you want subtitles or anything?"

"Nah, I'm OK." Jaune said as he comfortably sunk back in to his chair. "Good to go."

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" Yang cheered and pressed play. Luckily the precariously, perched DVD player was able to pick up the signal from the remote and the movie began.

Yang had to give the movie credit, it was pretty good. The turmoil within the family was well written and she could really feel the love that they had for that dog, no matter how much trouble it gave them. True, the wife wasn't too keen on keeping the dog later on but from Yang's point of view, it was understandable, the family was going through a particularly rough patch and things were looking pretty bleak for just them. A pet costs a lot of money and time that they just didn't have. But Yang knew that this particular arc wouldn't be anything special, she could already tell that the wife would give up and let the dog back in to the family and from there, everything would start to look up.

Unexpectedly, Yang found herself nodding off. The movie wasn't boring by any means, it just seemed that the fatigue from her Core Physical Training sessions was only just catching up to her. This was what she got for sitting still for over an hour. Her eyelids became even heavier and her consciousness swam. She was forced to settle her head on Jaune's shoulder and shut her eyes and within seconds she was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Movie Night

Chapter 2

**So this is the second and final part of this piece and I hope you like it. I really want to do another RWBY fic, I have an idea of a PyrrhaXVelvet thing but it can wait till I've gotten a bit further with my Fairy Tail piece.**

* * *

Yang didn't drift too deep in to sleep because an unknown time later she was brought back around by a slight shaking. It was odd, she couldn't feel anyone's hands on her so she was sure she wasn't being physically shaken awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the unfortunate sight of Jaune with his head leant back, a hand covering his eyes and his shoulders shaking.

_He was crying_.

Yang lifted her head carefully as she laid a hand on his thigh. He jumped at her light touch.

"Jaune?" She asked carefully. "What's going on? What happened?"

He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down and she saw a fresh tear roll across his cheek and go in to his ear. He wiped at his eyes before attempting to answer.

"The dog died in the end."

Oh, it was one of _those_ movies, huh? Yang understood that the movie was progressing through the dog's life but she didn't think it would go all the way to the end. She didn't like those movies any better than the next guy. She was almost glad that she hadn't seen the ending, but one more look at Jaune's agonised face was all she needed to take those words back. She would've much rather preferred to be reduced to a blubbering mess along with Jaune than give her failed attempt at comforting him in his time of need.

Yang could tell Jaune was trying his best to keep his tears on the inside. He wiped furiously at his eyes attempting to rid himself of the tears and the crippling emotions.

"It's alright, Jaune." She said as she brought him in to a tight hug. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of these tears." He whispered in to the crook of her neck as he clung to her as well. "But that doesn't stop it hurting."

Those two sentences almost brought Yang herself to tears but she managed to fight them off by squeezing Jaune tight and burying her own face in his shoulder and taking in his scent. Regardless of the horribly, cold feelings plaguing him, Yang could feel the heat that Jaune was radiating underneath his thin shirt showing that even though he was here with the rest of them training to be a monster hunter he was still young; still a teenager and teenagers need time to vent. She, of all people, knew that. She spied a sheet of sorts behind him and shifted appropriately to reach for it. Once in her grasp she opened it up and draped it around both of their shoulders.

For a few more minutes Jaune's face didn't leave her shoulder, but he seemed to appreciate Yang's judgement-free company and the slow, rhythmic strokes of her hand up and down his back. His breathing steadied after a while and he spread his own fingers out over her back, rather than grasping tightly at her tank top.

"Sorry about this." His voice vibrated across her skin.

"Don't be, Jaune." She replied instantly. "We're friends aren't we? Even if we aren't the _best_ of friends, I want us to still be able to talk about the things we have to. Even if you don't want to go to anyone else when you feel like this, I really don't mind being here for you. I do it with Ruby when she needs it so I have a little experience. Although menstrual mood swings might be a little different from a boy's monthlies."

It was like music to her ears as Jaune let out a humoured laugh. It filled the room and they unconsciously held each other a little tighter as Yang laughed along with him.

"Thanks, Yang." He said with a sincere smile as he pulled away. He wiped at his eyes for a final time that evening. "You really are a good friend."

"I try." She admitted. "And that's the best I can give."

Yang finally took notice that the screen was blank and there was no sound apart from the pair's content breathing. Yang really had slept through the majority of the film and Jaune must've cried all the way through the ending and the credits. She thought that this was about enough.

"Shall we pack it up?" She asked. "Maybe go and get a hot chocolate before we call it a night?"

"Mm." Jaune nodded. "That'd be nice."

Yang smiled and unwound herself from the sheet and slipped in to her flip flops again to go back up to the projector room and put everything back to where it was. Jaune took a few moments to enjoy the lingering warm that Yang left behind with the blanket before giving his cheeks a little slap to get him motivated before standing up and stretching out his back. He walked back up to the window of the projector room and pressed his nose up against it. He pulled a face at Yang and he heard her muffled laugh as she carefully put the disc back in its case.

She turned the DVD player back around and sat the remote on top of it before coming out with the case and shutting off the lights. They raced each other back up the red, carpeted stairs but once again, Yang's shapely thighs gave her the advantage of taking the steps three at a time where as Jaune was stuck with two.

Once they were back at the door, Yang held a finger to her lips as she slowly opened the door and checked down one way of the corridor.

"Wait, Yang." Jaune whispered urgently. "Won't we look more suspicious if we come out of here being all sneaky? If we come out normally, there won't be any shifty behaviour."

"Good thinking." She said as she flung the door open anyway and strode out in to the empty hallway. Jaune closed the door behind them.

"Were we even allowed to be in there?" He asked.

"Of course not!" She answered as if it was obvious. "But that's what makes it fun."

"Of course."

They laughed but headed back to a more familiar corridor that Jaune knew headed to a sub area of the dining hall that housed machines with coffees, teas and hot chocolates for the common midnight snackers when the main dining hall was closed. There were a couple of small tables in there with a maximum of three chairs around them, like a proper, little, coffee shop. Yang didn't hesitate to punch in the order for two hot chocolates while Jaune hoisted himself up on to the tall chairs.

Yang paddled from foot to foot, slapping her flip flops against her heels as she waited for the second drink to be dispensed. She held the first cup by the very rim, avoiding the most likely boiling liquids within. Jaune wouldn't be surprised if she dropped it so he carefully took it from her, he was also careful not to touch the hot parts. He sat the cup down on Yang's side and when she came over with the second, she set it down in front of him.

"Drink up." She gestured to the steaming chocolate.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jaune retorted.

Yang chuckled as she went over to the utensils and brought back a couple of plastic spoons. Once she was comfortably sat down, Yang carefully scooped up some hot chocolate, blew on in lightly and drank the small amount. Her features instantly softened.

"They have nice chocolate here." She said. "Beacon doesn't really skimp out and get the cheap stuff does it?"

"I wouldn't mind if they brought in a few greasy burgers though." Jaune commented and Yang moaned, most likely in desperation.

They chatted normally for a while after that as they waited for their hot chocolate to cool down so they could drink it normally. Once it was an acceptable temperature Yang chugged hers and let out a satisfied breath as she slammed the cardboard cup back down like a beer bottle.

Jaune took bigger mouthfuls but he wasn't in a rush to finish it. His bed would still be waiting for him when he got back. He checked the clock on the wall and it read 9:36 PM. He was fairly sure that his team mates would still be up but he wasn't so sure about whether they'd ask about what he had been up to with Yang. Jaune knew that they would be suspicious at least.

Ren wouldn't ask much because he wasn't a nosy guy, as long as Jaune didn't bring trouble his way, he would be left alone by the long haired boy. Nora would ask but would most likely go off on a one sided tangent again without him getting a word in edgeways. She would then forget about what she was originally talking about so she'd reluctantly let it go.

It was Pyrrha's attitude that Jaune was slightly worried about. Jaune knew how disappointed Pyrrha had been when he was being blackmailed by Cardin and even after they had sorted everything back out it had still taken a couple of weeks for their friendship to get back to normal. Jaune didn't want something like that to happen again, to betray her trust again. Plus, she was a girl and Jaune had no clue as to what went through a girl's mind at the best of times, never mind when she gets paranoid.

Looking over at Yang swilling the residue chocolate around in the bottom of the cup with her long lashes drooping again, he wondered if she'd get a similar treatment in her own dorm. Weiss wouldn't care, he was confident about that. Blake may ask because she felt obligated, unless that kiss she blew to Yang before the movie was something more than something to get Yang off her back. Ruby would most likely be the most interested in her sister's night. Jaune could imagine her ditching her notebook completely and joining her sister on her bunk to talk through the night about every little detail about the pair.

"Please don't do that." He murmured.

"Don't do what?" Yang asked as she brought her bright eyes back to him.

"Oh, sorry." He said hastily. "Thinking out loud."

Yang smiled as she put the cup down and laced her fingers together and leant forwards on her elbows. Jaune took _subtle_ notice of the angle he could see down her shirt and how her unbound chest settled on the surface on the table. OK, maybe not so subtle.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked smoothly and upon instinct he replied.

"You."

Her expression changed then. Even though it was a complete accident on Jaune's part, the leading step had been taken right out from underneath her. Yang's cheeks flushed slightly and she wrung her hands on the table.

"That sounds weird." Jaune said and laughed. "Sorry, I was thinking that you looked a little tired compared to your usual self. I'm sorry if I was keeping you up if you'd have preferred to go to bed early. You fell asleep about half way through the movie after all."

"Stop apologising."

"Sorry."

Yang's eyebrow twitched as she almost accused him of doing it on purpose, but she quickly second guessed it and laughed instead. Jaune joined her.

"I should be the one apologising." She said as she wiped at her eyes. "Like you say, I fell asleep in the middle of a movie that I was supposed to be really excited to see."

"If you were tired, you should've said." Jaune chuckled when Yang put her head on the table, he put his hand on her head and almost instantly regretted it. Jaune knew how protective Yang was of her hair, if there was a single one out of place, you could bet that it was going to equal a broken wrist. Regardless of his reasoning with himself, Yang hair was ridiculously soft and against his will, he had laced his fingers in it and began gently smoothing it back. He moved slowly to not get his fingers stuck and pull at her hair because even if the lion was tame at the moment, it was still a lion. Jaune was on thin ice indeed.

"It doesn't usually happen." She said as she closed her eyes, comfortable under Jaune's light touch. "This is the only day it happens in our bi-weekly schedule. I have a massive block of CPT in the afternoon and it always kills me."

"But you got too excited and forgot that you were running on empty?" Jaune guessed.

"Mm." She agreed and Jaune moved his hand to the back of her neck and rubbed there for a while. "Something like that."

Underneath her thick mane, Jaune could feel how tight the back of her neck was. Yang was probably one of those people that randomly twitches in their sleep and wakes themselves up for a while in the middle of the night.

There was no way she could be this pretty and have that good of a figure without it having some kind of downsides. She placed her hands on his forearm and seemed to press his hand a little harder against her head, obviously wanting more. Jaune knew that it felt good when his mother raked her womanly nails across his scalp and could only presume that Yang was the same. As a child, Jaune could sit for hours in his mother's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair, telling him all kinds of stories about his ancestors.

But alas, the pair didn't have that kind of time.

"C'mon." Jaune told her. "You'll fall asleep here and there's no way I'm carrying you back."

He took his hand away and she seemed to shrivel up on herself, like a snail when you touch it. Yang groaned but hoisted herself back on to her feet and together they disposed of their cups and made their way back to the stairs to their rooms.

They walked side by side leisurely along the quiet corridor. There was only a hand full of people here and there to pass them in the halls as everyone else would probably be preparing for bed round about now or at least some relaxing time. Jaune's heels scuffed on the carpet and he did his best to correct his steps but he kept falling back in to the old habit. Yang, on the other hand, was surprisingly light on her feet with one foot in front of the other and with her hands clasped behind her back she almost looked like a fairy.

Jaune pushed her. For some reason he wanted to see that gracefulness trip up on itself. She stumbled and flung her arms out to keep her balance.

"Hey!" She cried as she whirled on him and pushed him back.

"'Hey', yourself." He repeated with a grin on his face as he pushed her once more.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh?" She asked with a glint in her eye. "You're going down, Arc."

Jaune could see this turning serious very quickly, so quick as a whip, he ran for it, narrowly dodging Yang's own rough shove, knocking herself off balance. She called for him to wait as she couldn't run well in her flip flops, but that wasn't stopping her catching up to his maximum sprinting speed. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs a hand on his shoulder pushed him to the floor roughly.

"Oh, now you've done it." He warned as he pulled himself up and she ran off up the stairs, sparing only a single look back before regretting it as she saw Jaune steaming up the steps in hot pursuit.

Jaune somehow managed to catch up to her and quickly dig his fingers in to her waist making her body twitch and she lost her footing for a second, giving the lead to boy. He managed to keep his lead until he reached the top of the stairs, only a few yards away from the doors of both of their dorms, where he turned and took a sumo stance.

"It's your loss, Xiao Long." Jaune teased as Yang too, reached the top and stood beside him.

"Not on your life, Arc." Yang came back as she lunged a hand at Jaune's side but he managed to dodge.

They tested each other out for a few minutes getting a feel for the others reflexes and even though they were just playing, Jaune could feel that Yang was just on another level. Her slaps at Jaune's hands were nothing less than explosive. She must've been a good point two of a second faster than himself. It was a tiny amount in terms of everything really but with reaction speeds, it meant the difference between tickle-life and tickle-death. Her own jabs came far too close to Jaune's stomach than he was OK with, on more than one time her fingers had pulled a little at his shirt before he'd dashed back. Unfortunately those instances were too frequent to be called flukes. Yang too, knew that she had the upper hand.

There was a moment of eye contact and in a split second, their attitudes changed. Yang took the initiative and lunged for Jaune's stomach, her outstretched fingers brushing his shirt a little harder than before, but she was just getting started. Turning the heat up another notch left Jaune in the dust. Her jabs were like lightning as they dug in to Jaune's waist, ribs and armpits but she still had the delicacy to know that this was still a game, not a single jab hurt but each one was more aggravating than the last and each one made him twitch a little harder as he tried in vain to back away.

The last jab delivered by Yang was unexpectedly blocked by Jaune whose arm was luckily still mid-twitch, but Yang didn't catch that it was literally a stroke of luck. She fell back to take a defensive stance as Jaune rubbed at his sides and prepared himself to go on the attack. But Jaune didn't get as far as he'd hoped with his first strike, because when Yang backed up quickly, she stepped on the side of her flip flop as it had swung around her foot in to an awkward position. She stepped on it and instantly her entire right side buckled but not without bringing Jaune with her. As she fell, she had dug her fist in to Jaune's stomach as she tried to right herself with her arms and had too brought him down as the unintentional attack sent him straight to his knees.

Yang's head hit the floor but oddly the impact was cushioned. Much more so than the carpet should have provided. She cautiously opened her eyes that she had screwed shut to find her answer. Her head, for the second time that night, was buried in Jaune's shoulder as he had somehow managed to shield the back of Yang's head with his hand while they both fell to the floor.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding was enough to alert Jaune that all was OK and he pulled away so she could see his face, held above her own as he propped himself up on his free hand that had planted next to her face, miraculously missing her hair that had ended up splayed out beneath her. He gently untangled his hand smoothly from the hair at the back of her head and surprisingly cupped her cheek.

"You alright?" He asked with a cute furrow on his brow. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, it's fine." Yang stumbled on her reply and they both noticed it and both gained an identical, pink flush to their faces. "Thanks for saving me."

"I guess now we're even." Jaune said and Yang was a little confused but he pressed on before she could speak up. "I was about ready to crack under the pressure of this place. There are so many things that I'm not up to par with here, but you've shown me today that it doesn't really matter."

"Everyone here is in the same boat, Jaune." Yang whispered at she lifted herself up a little and touched her head to his. "We're all pretty new here. Even for me, the scale of this place was stupid. I got lost on my third day and now… only you know about it. It was scary but it's not like I was lost forever. After all, here I am."

"Mm." Jaune agreed as he moved forwards slightly, pushing Yang down a little. "Here you are."

Yang let out a small sigh as Jaune plucked up whatever courage he had, fell to temptation and kissed her. Yang held back for a moment quickly weighing up the pros and cons of her actions in her head but it all dissolved in to a warm, gooey mess as Jaune shifted his lips against hers. Her eyes slowly closed as she too, kissed back. She moved one arm around his neck to pull herself deeper in to their time of intimacy and the other balled a chunk of Jaune's shirt in to it so he wouldn't be pulling away any time soon.

Things quickly heated up from there as Yang saw her breath in the air of the cool corridor as she moved her head to the other side to sensually attack the boy again. Jaune's hand detached itself from her face and a starved whimper from the the girl on the floor escaped the lock of lips, but he quickly regained contact on the bare skin of her waist, where her tank top had ridden up. The touch sent a shock through Yang and it felt completely natural for her to slide her leg up to Jaune's waist and grind slightly against his hip. They broke apart for a moment and through Jaune's half lidded eyes he could see Yang's identical eyes flick quickly from his eyes to his lips as her teeth attempted to hold her bottom lip back but it was no secret that either of them was hungry for the other.

Jaune decided to be brave and before Yang could muster any kind of strength he planted a kiss under her jaw. _That_ completely threw her over the edge and was proved completely by a reflexive buck. Their senses quickly became engrossed in each other and their worlds went blank for a few minutes as they satisfied themselves with passionate, lustful kisses and cheeky, little gropes.

Thankfully, they managed to keep their impassioned tussle within a T rating and miraculously, no pieces of clothing were removed in the heat of it all. The only thing that was stretched thin was their oxygen levels and Jaune took it as his turn to pull away that time.

Their gazes met once again from under half lidded eyes and Jaune took note that this time Yang's eyes had unexpectedly changed colour to their empowered red. He seriously thought that he had gone too far for a moment and thought Yang was about to punch his ribs out, but apparently he was also in a similar state. He saw his breath in front of him but it was much thicker than Yang's own coming from her heaving chest, but he remembered that his own Aura was white and it was probably leaking out because he was getting too excited.

"Pfft!" Yang quickly covered her mouth with a hand as she held back a burst of laughter and managed to suppress it in to her jiggling shoulders.

Jaune was going to question it but her beautiful, flushed, happy face convinced him otherwise and he too began to laugh. He managed to roll off her and they sat up and leant against each other's shoulder as they got their chuckles out of their systems.

Once they had finished up with a couple of satisfied sighs they sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until they heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs. Once the hair was visible, Jaune knew that this could've possibly been the worst outcome ever.

But it was only when Professor Ozpin's face was visible did the colour drain from Yang's flushed cheeks.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin greeted with a small smile as he came to a stop at the top of the stairs and took a sip from his coffee mug. Yang suspected it was grafted to his skin. "It's rare for you two to be roaming around at this time. Has something urgent come up?"

"Not at all, Professor Ozpin." Jaune told him with his hands up. "We'd just finished actually."

"Oh good." He said with little enthusiasm. "You gave Professor Goodwitch quite the fright when she stumbled across your shenanigans. She was white as a sheet when she came stumbling through my door."

"Professor… Goodwitch, sir?" Yang asked as her face paled even further.

"Yes, Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin repeated and made various gestures to accompany his description of her. "You know, middle aged, blonde hair in a bun, carries a whip?"

"The one and only." Jaune said as he rubbed his forehead. Those two were in for such a bulling the next day, it wouldn't even be funny.

"Well, either way." Ozpin continued regardless. "I came here today, to break you up. A corridor is for everyone's frolicking, not just yours, and for future references, I came for this."

Ozpin took his other hand from behind his back and revealed that he held a small red and purple box in his hand. He handed it to Jaune and he only took a single moment to check what it said before his face turned a sickly shade and he sighed in hopelessness.

"'Intimate Feel', huh?" Yang said as she peered over Jaune's shoulder and then wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Not too shabby."

Ozpin smirked and leant on his cane that somehow appeared from nowhere and took another sip from his mug.

"That should tide you over for a while but that kind of thing can be obtained from the health desk near the main entrance." He explained. "I don't want to give the cleaners more work than they're due."

"We'll put them to good use, sir." Yang said confidently and Jaune head spun round to her, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Make sure you don't get caught by Professor Goodwitch again." Ozpin said as he turned to leave. "She can be a tad heavy handed when she's flustered."

He waved to them and he soon disappeared down the stairs, leaving them to their devices. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they sat there but Jaune took a deep breath and asked;

"Are we really going to," He rattled the box in his hand. "Y'know."

Yang raised an eyebrow at the question before she hit him in the arm, deadening it instantly.

"Go to bed, Jaune." She ordered with a little laugh.

He smiled but stood up anyway. He held his hand out and Yang didn't hesitate to grab it and pull herself up. They walked slowly back to their dorm doors and both paused before they opened them.

"Say, Yang?" Jaune asked as he took his hand away from the handle. She turned to him but she didn't even have time to raise her eyes to his before he kissed her once more.

She relaxed again and let him push her gently against her dorm's door, taking care not to alert the occupants to any noise. They kissed more confidently this time, Yang's hands on his hips and his own cupped her face. Yang was glad that Jaune had decided to really _take_ the lead this time, she liked a man who could lead. Jaune's thoughts were a little different at that time, more along the lines of:

"_Is this even real life right now?_"

They broke their session with a series of progressively smaller, butterfly kisses and finished by laying their foreheads together.

"Once again," Jaune started. "Thanks for being here, Yang. Even if I might've taken it too far."

"If I didn't like it, you could bet your ass that you'd have been six feet under already." Yang kissed him quickly once more. "If you ever get the urge again, I'm more than willing to satisfy it."

She took a glance at the box on the floor that Jaune had dropped when he had made a break for her.

"Hell, if you play your cards right you might get lucky enough to _really_ put those to some good use." She wiggled her eyebrows once more as she left a lingering kiss on his lips before repeating. "If you play your cards right."

She detached herself from him and blew him a kiss as she bid him goodnight and moved in to her room, leaving Jaune and his furiously scarlet face alone.

"Welcome back." Ruby said to Yang when she stepped through the door. "You have a good time with Jaune?"

Yang took her time to turn around and lean with her back against the door and soon enough the brightest smile Ruby had seen for years spread across Yang's face.

"I had a _great_ time."

Meanwhile, out in the hall with his glowing face, Jaune fumbled to pick up the box and made his way back to his room where he too leant his back against the door but covered his scarlet face with his hand.

"Welcome home, Jaune." Pyrrha said from her bed, setting the same book she had been reading earlier, down. She gestured to the box in his hand. "What's that?"

He just tossed it to her. The energy he had just a few seconds ago with Yang had escaped him and he slid down the door and sat on the floor, suddenly exhausted. Pyrrha caught the box and flipped it over reading the front. Apparently the company and the large print 'Intimate Feel' didn't ring any bells but once she reached the word 'condom' her face too, went as red as her hair and she threw the box away with a girly squeal.

The box landed on Ren's bed and he too picked up and grimaced as soon as he saw it.

"Weren't you with Yang until now?" He asked.

"Yes I was but-"

"Oooh!" Nora butted in from Ren's side. Unfortunately for Jaune, she had managed to break free from her duvet bindings in the time he was gone. "Jaune's in love with Yang~ Jaune's in love with Yang~"

"No, I'm not, I-" Jaune tried to protest as his blush rose up again, but Nora just sang louder. "Shut up!"

He threw on of Pyrrha's nearby slippers at her and managed to nail her in the head.

"I'm _not_ in love with Yang!" He shouted but Nora just laughed.

_Not yet anyway._

* * *

**So this is it guys. Did you enjoy it? Drop a review and let me know what you thought. Parts you thought were written well, parts that really got to you, parts that you'd like to see improved upon for the next fic. I wanna hear them all!**


End file.
